This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. To obtain fat cells from the mesentery (the fatty tissue surrounding the intestine), subcutaneous tissue (the fatty layer underneath the skin), and liver in patients undergoing laparoscopic adjustable gastric band procedures at our institution, and to compare the characteristics of this fatty tissue with that of non-obese control patients. Specifically, we are measuring the percentage and characteristics (cell surface receptors, etc.) of specific inflammatory cells that play a part in the metabolic effects of morbid obesity. 2. In gastric banding patients, to obtain subcutaneous fat tissue preoperatively, and also at 6 months and 12 months postoperatively to locate and measure the cells described in aim 1 and determine what changes are observed with weight loss. 3. In patients undergoing laparoscopic adjustable gastric banding, we wish to evaluate several blood markers of metabolism and inflammation. Patients will undergo oral glucose tolerance testing, IV glucose tolerance testing serum CRP and interleukin measurements. Additionally, we will measure the number and type of certain inflammatory cells in the bloodstream to determine if they correlate with resident (in the fat tissue) levels. 4. In the event of re-operation (for any indication that involves the abdominal cavity), to obtain additional fatty tissue from the mesentery, subcutaneous tissues, and liver from patients described in aim #1 to understand the changes in fatty tissue following a change in weight.